


It's not fair, Is it?

by iputajinxonyou



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Actor!Mark, Angst, Angst and Feels, But Ao3 tags suck, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Not RPF, Not actually Markiplier, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iputajinxonyou/pseuds/iputajinxonyou
Summary: Takes place directly after Y/N the District Attorney was trapped in the mirror by Darkiplier, and about how she feels about everything, and her plans to get back at those who wronged her. Post-Who killed Markiplier?TW: Slight mentions of violence and blood, but it doesn't go into detail.
Kudos: 2





	It's not fair, Is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a playlist I recommend listening to while reading this, it made it a lot more fun to write, so hopefully it makes it more enjoyable to read!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7xtvrpLN78ZbHEnXiqHcIk?si=E47mKcNvRz6M3MDnlGQa3w

_It’s not fair, is it?_

His last words to her repeated in Cerise’s head over and over and over again. An endless cacophony of His voice that wouldn’t stop, no matter what she tried to do to quiet the sound. Cerise covered her ears with her hands, doing something- anything to make it stop. She wanted it to stop. She couldn’t hear anything else but Him. She cried out, throat raw and aching from what has probably been hours of screaming for someone to let her out. When even her screaming wouldn’t drown out the noise, she punched the mirror from her side, looking for a way out, a part of her knew it was useless, though. She ignored that part, still trying, only succeeding in cutting up her- already bloody and bruised- knuckles even more. She almost didn’t feel the pain, the pure rage inside her taking over. Cerise fell to her knees, hot tears pricking her eyes out of frustration.

“Let me out!” She shrieked into the dark nothingness, unbeknownst to the fact that nobody was there. Her screams could be easily mistaken for those of a banshee, the mirror adding echo and reverb to Cerise’s high-pitched voice. She pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes, the tears now falling freely down her face, eventually falling silent when her voice gave out. The only sounds left in the room were her angry sobs and the repeating words in her head. This was enough to drive almost anyone to a state of madness, but Cerise held on, the fury in her chest being the only thing left fueling her. She doubled over in harsh coughs, blood splattering on the ground below her. She felt the agony in her throat from her ceaseless screaming over the unknown period of time. Blood was pooling under her, soaking her clothes and staining her hands, she didn’t know where it was coming from, but she didn’t care. Her head was getting heavier and the world was spinning and swaying around her. Cerise’s vision was getting darker until all at once it went completely black, and her body went limp.

### 

50 years. 50 years she’s been trapped in this dimension. In this time, Cerise’s anger only grew. It multiplied like a demon living within her. She hadn’t aged a day; the only physical change had been her hair growing. Every day she looked for a way out, though it was a useless venture. She wouldn’t be getting out without help. Help from who- or what- she didn’t know. Cerise had discovered an entire world here, it was so much more than just the Mirror. She learned that this place was called the Upside-Down, and it was just her here. Just her and the ravenous beasts that roamed the plains. 

Cerise trekked through the snow to the shelter she had made for herself, completely silent and hidden in the shadows, as to not draw the attention of any unwanted creatures. 

Her ‘home’, you could call it, was extremely small and simple, the bare minimum for any person. She never focused on living in luxury, all her focus on getting revenge on the people who she believed had hurt her- and Mark. He was the only person she truly cared about more than herself. She loved- _loves_ \- him. She would forget about her revenge if she could have him back. But she couldn’t, and that only served to add gasoline to the fire that was the rage in her soul. 

In the fifty years she had been stuck here, she had created a plan. A plan to get back at everyone who had hurt her, a way to take away their happiness. Just like they did to her. Cerise knew that for things to go the way she wanted them to, she’d have to make a deal with It. Entity. The same one that had tricked and manipulated Mark into the man he was. She certainly didn’t love the thought, but Cerise would do what she had to; she was determined. 

With a frustrated sigh, she ran a hand through her hair and laid on her bed, thoughts racing as she closed her eyes. She thought about the past, her present, and everything she had planned for the future. Suddenly, and without completely realizing it, she fell asleep, resting dreamlessly. 

Cerise awoke with a start, instinctively reaching for the knife she kept on her bedside table when she heard a voice. It seemed to ring and bounce inside of her head, filling her senses and draining them all at the same time. 

**_"I heard you needed my help?"_**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't post my writing here, but feel free to check out my tumblr @i-put-a-jinx-on-you!


End file.
